In the music industry massive back catalogs of musical works previously produced by recording artists, bands or record companies are unused at all or most major record labels. Many songs, although often very well known, are largely exhausted and provide little or no new revenue to writers, record labels and publishers.
There is however a high demand for re-purposing some of these well-known songs through re-recording new and alternate versions of songs for usage in production industries, such as in films, trailers, gaming, advertising etc. However, such re-purposing presents a significant problem and barrier to usage as a result of the time and expense involved in re-recording new versions of old songs.
Additionally, many bands and artists have accumulated a very large back catalog of unused out-takes from previous works over a number of years and sometimes decades. Such out-takes are songs or parts of songs that never made it to album release. These out-takes are often in audio file format, but can include MIDI format also. These files often contain parts that can be considered hidden gems that become hard to find or indeed hard to use or reuse.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for generating audio or MIDI output files using musical content derived from such back catalogs and/or out-takes of audio or MIDI content.
Further aspects of the present invention will become apparent form the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.